Victor Avarroes
Victor is the adoptive child of Nicolas Avarroes, and even if he doesn't share the family blood, he considerate it as its own. He's an ambitious young man, very calm and attentive to the events around him, who wishes his family to "stop stagnating and move on" YOUTH Victor was found as a baby by Nicolas Avarroes, as he was leading his very first mission for Charlie Steelstrong : finding the one who killed his daughter, Clara. Victor was the only living child among a pile of corpses, in the back of an abandonned shopping mall. Nicolas took him under his wing and considerated him as his first child, never hiding him his strange origins, though. As soon as he was old enough, Victor helped his adoptive father in his travels and at the age of 13, he became an official apprentice lieutnant. At the age of 16, he expressed his wish to learn how to read and to have basic finance knowledge. Nicolas offered him and his sister, Annah, an internship in New-Jerusalem, at the economical and theological class of the Dies Irae, where they stayed for two years. As soon as he heard the troubles his brother, Sand, was getting into, he says he and Annah dropped the internship and worked to pay their return to Modérato-City. But this point isn't very clear, since the records of the Dies Irae pretend that Victor was'' fired'' the Internship after one year only. If that so, Victor hides what happened at this moment of his life. Her sister, who showed autistic symptoms, came back completely healed though. A PACT WITH THE DEVIL During his internship at New-Jerusalem, Victor was told that the order had access to absolute wisdom in a room. Victor found a way to unlock it and faced a Fantasme that changed his life. He saw it as God, speaking directly to him and allowing him to finally have access to a better reality, full of promises. Victor was spotted and immediatly fired from the Dies Irae. But before he left, he spoke about the Fantasme to his sister. Victor never knew what happened, but when a few days after Victor went out, his sister was totally healed from her autistic's symptoms. A MAN'S RESPONSABILITIES He came back too late to protect his brother, whose very relative freedom now had to be financed by Charlie Steelstrong. He started to work freely as a financial analyst for Charlie Steelstrong, to cover Sand's freedom fees, making him promise to never let his brother down. Victor made many connections in Moderato City, essentialy political or defense ones. Nicolas, believing his son to have been gratuated in his internship, promised that they'd switch their respective jobs. Just one last travel to do, and it will be done. Two months later : the company is going bankrupt and Nicolas never came back from his travel. Victor is given a new job : ask his connections in the Dies Irae support for Steelstrong. Victor secretely evacuate his brother and admits his lies about his connections in the Dies Irae. Sand tells him that he may have a contact, but in the monarchy : if their father has gone missing in the royal territory, he was probably making a delivery to this very contact, the bodyguard of the countess EulaEudanla Teiteia, Yaholo Brindacier. Even if Victor strongly disaproves such help, but the incident with Melinda forces him to accept. PERSONNALITY Victor is an intellectual person, in constant quest for absolute, which often leaves him disapointed by reality. These perpetual deceptions made him neglect experiences like love, travel or friendship, he replaced by a spiritual and professional ambition. If he comes to have strong feelings, he takes actions to get free of it... but at regrets, of course. The discovery of love will put this discipline at high risk. He can't help seeing love, chaotic and irrational as the greatest threat to wisdom. Victor is rather idealistic about the fate of the world, often being mocked for it. He puts a lot of discipline in his life and tries hard to gather as much wisdom as he can, ignoring how it may look out of date. He's also very ambitious. If, at the beginning, he wants to become amiral in the caravans like his father, he quickly extands his ambitions to much higher occupations. The tragic ending of his first love affair is the main reason why he devotes himself entirely to this quest. LOVE AFFAIR Victor is madly in love with a young Svauk girl, Melinda, he met before he left Moderato-City. During his absence, she was mysteriously paid to take part in the riots against Charlie Steelstrong ; for his brother, Sand tried to save her from a cavalery charge from the police, but it turned bad, since the young man had to kill a policeman during his escape with Melinda, which is why he now lives as a fugitive. Also, Melinda believed to be kidnapped by Sand, and falls in love with the policeman who "saves" her. Victor sees her the day he escapes Moderato-City, taking part in riots again, saying she is being forced to. Victor offers her his flat, so that she can be safe from the people pushing her. But when he comes back to say her goodbye, he surprises her with the policeman, captain Lucius, he stabs. Melinda runs away, covered in blood, and is accused of murder attempt. Victor wants to admit his crime but understands that his whole family will be in danger if he does. He then remembers that aristocrats can litteraly buy the people condemned to death. Victor then accepts his brother's proposition : going to the monarchy's lands, to seek support from the king... and begging Eula to buy Melinda before she's killed. It doesn't work out well, though. The policeman also pretends that Melinda stabbed him while he was investigating on her role in the riots, to avoid the accusations of cheating his very wealthy wife. The sentence is pronounced too quickly for Victor to do anything about it. Category:Characters